Double Trouble
by countessem
Summary: What happens when pure insanity erupts beneath a roof? BIG TROUBLE! In this case, Double the trouble. There are so many pranks to pull, so little time. Rating for language.
1. The Madness Begins

Summary: What happens when two demons, two Gundam fighters, and two demon girls come together under one roof? Read to find out!  
  
Wolfegurl: Before we get to the story, I must tell you this. This is a joint story I am writing along with Soccer C.C. I came up with the story and I write a few lines, but I must give her most of the credit for writing the story.  
  
Soccer C.C: Thank you!!  
  
Wolfegurl: Okay, cat demon, will you do the disclaimer?"  
  
Soccer C.C.: We do not own G Gundam, and since this is a bit of a crossover fic, we do not own Inuyasha either. We do own. Isabelle, Daniella, and Raymond (No relation to the one in the show. He's our super-butler!).  
  
Wolfegurl: Thank you, now on with the fic.

  
  
Double Trouble  
  
'Dear Diary, my sister and I are now in way over our heads. We don't know what to do. I know it's confusing, so I'll start with the beginning...'  
  
'It all started on a peaceful day. My sister and I were just lounging around, enjoying the peace...'  
  
"I love this quiet."  
  
"It's lovely. No men bothering us..."  
  
Just as she said that, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Isabelle, you get it."  
  
The door flew open and before us stood Domon, Chibodee, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. Isabelle and Daniella had just made the worst mistake of their lives. They let their four boyfriends in their house at that same time.  
  
"Isabelle, why did you open the door?"  
  
"Me? You're the one that let World War III in here!"  
  
Then they dove at each other and began to mutilate each other. As they did, Raymond grabbed four chairs and had the boys sit down.  
  
"Cool! Ringside seats!"  
  
"Go Daniella!"  
  
"Go Isabelle!"  
  
Both glare at each other and then they took to the floor in a blood match. The ones who were left over were Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. (Bad, BAD combination)  
  
"They're acting like stubborn hanyous."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, Hey! Come here and say that, Fluffenstein."  
  
Yet again, World War III erupted and Raymond was sitting on the couch watching the wrestling matches while eating popcorn.  
  
"Jolly good, everyone is as happy as an oyster."  
  
Then Daniella stuck her head out of the scramble.  
  
"That's clam, Raymond. Say it with me. C-L-A-M. Jeez."  
  
"Very sorry, Miss Daniella."  
  
"Quiet already, Human Torpedo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Then she turns the tables on Isabelle and puts her in a headlock. Of course, she got out and then they went back and forth. In the battle between Domon and Chibodee, Domon had Chibodee's hair and was threatening to cut it off. Chibodee was crying to Isabelle to help. Of course, Inuyasha had pulled out Tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru had Toukijin. It was a stalemate so far. (What else is new?) It wasn't until we heard a mutilating scream did we stop wrestling.  
  
"HE CUT ME HAIR! BANDANA BOY MUTILATED MY GORGEOUS HAIR!!"  
  
"Put a sock in it, Crocket. We're all tired of your whining. Jeez. (She turns to Isabelle) How the hell can you like this insane person? Better yet, how do you even know him?"  
  
"Ah, by pure fate!"  
  
"All you people make me sick."  
  
"Oh Daniella, Chibodee scratched my arm."  
  
She runs over to Domon and Inuyasha is quite mad. Isabelle is in shock.  
  
"Now who's making who sick, Daniella?"  
  
"I don't care. He's my "buddy."  
  
"You are a sad, confusing person, Daniella," said Isabelle.  
  
"Guess where I got it from, sis."  
  
Okay, they had both had enough. Their aura flames were around them and the boys dropped what they were doing and ran to hide under the couch.  
  
"This isn't World War III; this is Pearl Harbor all over again!"  
  
"More like the atomic bomb droppings!"  
  
"Either way, we're gonna die."  
  
"Well, it's been nice knowing ya fellas."  
  
They al shake each other's hands.  
  
"Goodbye cruel world!"  
  
"Shut your trap, Crocket. You're such a pansy."  
  
Chibodee bursts into tears.  
  
"I rest my case. Now quit cryin' and be a man! If that's even possible."  
  
Then there was an explosion and the force sent all five guys flying up the chimney. They flew all the way out and popped out one at a time. First, Chibodee flew out the top and he had a pen and paper in hand and he was scribbling something. (He was writing his will or a letter to his mom.) Sesshoumaru popped out next and he was sitting Indian-style with his eyes calmly shut. (Chibodee was thinking how he could POSSIBLY meditate at a time like this.) Domon popped out next and he also was calm and had a sweat drop coming from his head.  
  
"Women."  
  
Then Inuyasha popped out and he was trying to stop himself by grabbing Domon's cape. Last but not least, Raymond blew up the chimney and he had crossed his legs. He flew up in the air, drinking tea. (Typical) Then the tea flew out of the cup. And went down the chimney.  
  
"Oh dear, I seem to have lost my tea. Um, Master Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his head.  
  
"Um, Raymond, I think I found your tea."  
  
"Jolly good. Can you bring it up here?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Then they all fell at the bottom of the chimney and they were all covered in soot. It was quite a hilarious sight. Daniella and Isabelle dropped their auras.  
  
"Man, I'm hungry. Want to get something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Then they put their arms around each other's shoulders. The boys just stared at them with bug eyes.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Are we in hell yet?"  
  
All heads turned to Chibodee.  
  
"Yes Chibodee, you can consider this hell."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and then pigs will fly and cows will say "Got milk?"  
  
"Oh, very funny, Fluffers."  
  
"WOULD YOU PEOPLE KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE FLUFFY JOKES?!!"  
  
"Aw look at little Fluffkins. Isn't he adorable?"  
  
Then a loud explosion could be heard coming from the chimney. Daniella and Isabelle rushed out with tea cups in their hands.  
  
"Alright, who started World War III?"  
  
Everyone pointed to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? B-but this is something Chibodee would pull!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Um, speaking of Sesshoumaru, Master Sesshoumaru, can I have my tea back now?"  
  
That was the last straw. Sesshoumaru lost his cool and blew up a mile high. This time, everyone flew up the chimney again.  
  
"When will they ever learn?  
  
"Never. Hey, want to get some ice cream downtown?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
To be continued...   
  
Wolfegurl: I hope you like the story so far. Please review if you like it and want us to continue!  
  
Soccer C.C.: And remember! If you give us flames, we'll sick Daniella and Isabelle on you! 


	2. The Not So Mini Story

Double Trouble: Mini Story Revised Version

Authors Note: (CC) We do not own G-Gundam or Inu Yasha, if we did why the heck would we be writing this story? Oh, and Raymond is OUR super butler! OURS! He has NO relation to the character in G-Gundam. So paws off the BUTLER! Anyway, we hope you enjoy our mini story! YAY! Sorry if I'm very rabidly hyper right now, I just got high off a koosh ball. (Don't even ask) (WG: Also, there's a lot of reading without talking just to warn you in the beginning. Actually, you need a ton of time to read this cause CC seriously went overboard. I didn't think she had this much time) Oh, and this is only the first chapter to the mini story, so hold on to your hats lady's and gentleman, here we go!

"Raymond!"

An old man about 54 years old walked into a grand living room where a young girl of about 21 sat on a green silk futon. This old man's name was Raymond, and he was this mansion's butler. He always wore a pressed black tuxedo and a black pair of shined leather shoes. His hair was gray and neatly kept, and he also had a gray mustache that the two girls of the mansion sometimes teased him about.

"Yes mademoiselle Isabelle?"

The 21 year old girl on the futon was named Isabelle. She was a spunky girl who usually keeps to herself and is very quiet. She wore faded black jeans with a white tank-top with her hair tied back into a French braid. She sat on the futon reading her favorite book, "Wolves of the Black Hills." She had very long white hair that came down to the bottom of her back. She also had aqua blue eyes and was about 5'9". Little do you people know from her appearance that she is a demon. A fire demon to be exact. She was only one of the two female owners of the mansion. This mansion was located in the countryside of Connecticut on the top of a flowered hill overlooking a small village. The mansion was made of tough brick and had about 32 windows in all between the three floors it had. The shutters were navy blue along with the curtains in the windows and the roof was a shingled brown roof. The front doors to the mansion were made of custom mahogany with gold door knobs and carved gold lions for door knockers. This grand estate had three different levels. The top floor was called the Olympic Hall. It consisted of an Olympic sized swimming pool, two saunas, massage tables, a tennis court, separate men's and women's weight rooms, a track, and a soccer field (for Daniella). The second floor is called the Z Hall. It consisted of three guest bedrooms, eight regular bedrooms, a giant kitchen made of bronze, marble, and mahogany. In the kitchen is also a king sized refrigerator, a spice cabinet, an overhanging bronze pot holder, microwave, oven, toaster, metal sink, dishwasher, and an "island" bar with long legged chairs to sit and eat on. Also on the Z Hall in every room is a master bathroom with a toilet, shower, Jacuzzi, marble sink, and a vanity mirror. The bottom level was called the Haven Level. It consisted of a lounge the size of two huge gyms and in the lounge is two new pool tables, an alcohol bar, plasma T.V., Playstation2, three card tables, ten black beanbag chairs, a refrigerator, bookshelf, two high-tech laptops, DVD rack, DVD player, leather couch, a punching bag, stereo system, and CD rack. Outside the lounge was the grand living room. It was four times the size of the lounge which made the grand living room as big as three Olympic pools put together. It was a very peaceful and tranquil room. Isabelle and her sister spend most of their time in this room relaxing and sleeping. The floors were a beautiful cream color that had no hair or spots on it, two family size leather couches, two green silk futons, a plasma T.V., DVD player, VCR, stereo, a green leather reclining chair, a marble fountain, a giant Da Vinci mural on their dome-like ceiling, and a large kotatsu in the middle. To top it all off was a 35 foot long marble fireplace with a mantle above it with a large portrait hanging about it of the two smiling girls and their "family." Right outside the wooden door to the living room is the entrance to the mansion. It has white vinyl floors, a coat closet, and a giant mirror on the wall. It also had a table with a basket on it for car keys and other small items. Outside the mansion is a black asphalt driveway with 8 cars in it. Five of the cars were the "family member's" cars. The other three belonged to the mansion's mistresses, Isabelle and Daniella. Isabelle's car was a 2004 red Mustang convertible, and Daniella owned a silver Chrysler Crossfire. Both girls shared the third car which was a 2004 red Dodge Viper. Now, we return to the living room with Isabelle and Raymond.

"Raymond, I need you to go to the super market to get whatever you need to cook a beef stew. Can you make beef stew, Raymond?"

"Of course. When would you like me to pick this stuff up?"

"Right now if you will, please."

"Of course, but may I have a cup of tea before I leave?"

"You may, but don't dawdle. Everyone will be hungry soon, especially my sister."

"Yes, I could possibly hear her stomach from miles away."

Then Raymond bowed to Isabelle humbly and left for the kitchen.

"AH! IT'S AWFUL!!"

Daniella heard Raymond's cry and came running out of her room to the kitchen. She ran through the doorway. If she stopped, you would have seen she looked a little like her sister with the same height, length of hair, and skinny waist. Daniella had a completely different attitude from Isabelle. She was crazy, outgoing, and loved to party. She had flowing golden hair and emerald green eyes. She wore tight blue jeans that fringed at the end and a lime green halter top. Her only mistake was wearing only socks on a marble floor. She went skidding through the kitchen unable to stop. Raymond stopped crying to bow to Daniella and then started crying again. Daniella heavily sighed as she turned her head forward to see she was headed for one of the kitchen windows.

"This is going to hurt like hell, and Isabelle will kill me if I survive this."

Then she went crashing out of the window into the backyard. Her head was shoveled into the grass and she lay flat on her stomach in pain. Then she lifted her head up and tried to speak.

"Mmf, mmph, mfphm!"

Raymond stuck his head out the window with his handkerchief. He stopped crying to chuckle slightly at Daniella's embarrassing predicament.

"What was that, Mademoiselle Daniella?"

Daniella rolled her eyes and spat out the dirt in her mouth.

"BLEH! Disgusting. I said Isabelle is going to have my head when she..."

"DANIELLA!!!"

Daniella sighed.

"Too late."

Isabelle had come storming into the room with her reading book looking at the busted window.

"Actually, Mademoiselle Isabelle, I was the one who caused all the commotion," said Raymond.

"I heard, Raymond, now what about the yelling?"

Daniella appeared on the windowsill.

"Do you mean my scream when I fell headfirst out that God forsaken window?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll be in my room listening to my music if any of you need me."

Then Daniella trudged out of the kitchen to her rat hole, I mean room.

"Weirdo."

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry about this."

"Its okay, Raymond. My sister has a head of steel.... (We pause while Isabelle realizes something) Now that I just said that, I know why when I say something it doesn't sink in. Anyway, why did you yell in the first place?"

"Again, I'm really, really sorry. I panicked when I found all the tea bags were gone."

Isabelle looked at him totally expressionless. Then her eye twitched.

"Wait, hold up. You mean to tell me that my sister went flying out a window because of your scream for missing tea?"

"I'm afraid so."

Isabelle walked over to Raymond and put her arm around his shoulder.

"I need to give you a raise."

"I'll make a mental note of it."

"Well, Raymond, this problem is easily solved. All you have to do is when you're at the store, grab some tea bags. Simple."

"B-But I always have my tea before shopping."

"Well, then you can have some when you get home."

"You don't understand. I wouldn't have screamed if the tea was gone if I knew I could have some when I got home, but I need tea to get the tea."

"... My head hurts."

Well, Mademoiselle Isabelle, why don't you get my tea?"

"Me? Set foot in a grocery store? Raymond, I think you might be losing your marbles. If anyone saw a demon girl, they'd flip! Ask Daniella. She might be able to help."

"Yes Mademoiselle, but she's a demon too."

Raymond walked up one floor to the Z hall to find Daniella's room. No one ever went in, or came out because it was the one place angels, mortals, and yes, even demons feared to tread. Even Isabelle was afraid of Daniella's. She was afraid that if she set foot in there, the floor would swallow her into a bottomless pit. Raymond stopped in front of Daniella's room, sighed, and knocked.

"Hello?" said Daniella.

Then a giant crash was heard as she opened the door. She had blue hair dye on her head (Now, how did that get there?) and she had a sheepish grin on her face. Her music was turned up way too loud and from downstairs Isabelle could hear the blaring of the CD Limp Bizkit. Daniella loved rap, hip-hop, and hard rock.

"Uh, mademoiselle, I need you to..."

"Wait Raymond, before I talk to you, can you do something with this room of mine."

Raymond looked beyond Daniella and his eyes bulged. Her bed was neatly made with her beautiful yellow silk sheets and a yellow quilt comforter. Her white carpet was cleaned and vacuumed and all her wooden furniture was dusted along with her plasma T.V. One of her drawers was open and all of her t-shirts were neatly folded and her closet door was open and all of her clothes were hung up neatly. Then Raymond saw her neat bean bag chair, her refrigerator was neat and her work desk and laptop were shined.

"Holy cow. T-That's amazing in my housekeeping standards. What would you like me to do with your room?"

"Clean it."

"You got it."

Then Raymond reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of goggles and put them on. After that, he pulled out a pair of gloves and a maid's bandana. Then he pulled out a broom and bucket from inside his tuxedo.

"Um, Raymond, where do you keep all this stuff?"

"Well, you see Mademoiselle Daniella; this is a narrative fictional story. Technically, I can do anything I want."

"Oh, so that's how it works."

Then Raymond pulled off his tuxedo jacket revealing a jet rocket booster! Daniella just stared at it in total disbelief. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her glasses. She put on the glasses and looked again. Still, the jet was there. She took off the glasses and fogged them with her breath and then cleaned them off with her shirt. She put the glasses back on and stared. Still, a jet pack was there. She finally took them off and put them in her pocket.

"I'm REALLY not going to get used to these narrative phenomenons. All I can say right now is Holy Toledo."

"Watch out, Mademoiselle Daniella."

Raymond pulled out a match and set aflame the igniter. The rocket took off flying around the room. In about two minutes, the room was finished. The whole time, Daniella just stood there watching. By the time Raymond was done, Daniella was covered with dust and her hair was so frazzled, it looked as if she got a bad afro. She kept sputtering and coughing until Raymond took his mini feather duster and dusted her off.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

Although, we all know after the tea incident that Raymond is a little special, so he took the thanks as a compliment.

"You're very welcome, Mademoiselle Daniella."

Daniella rolled her eyes and looked around the room. Her beautiful room had become "The Room from the Bottomless Abyss." Daniella looked around in utter shock as she saw the covers on her bed messed up, her plasma T.V. was scratched, there was a hole in her bean bag chair, her laptop was on, her desk was covered in magazines, pop cans, and papers, her shirts were pulled out and her shirts were lying all over the floor, her white floor became white no more because you couldn't even see the bottom, and her closet was a heaping mess. The only part of her room that was clean was under her bead. (Checks under bed) Never mind. Daniella took it all in and looked at Raymond (now normal) dumbstruck. She walked over to him and slung her arm around his shoulder.

"I need to give you a raise."

"I'll make a note of it."

Then she flopped on her messy bed and sat up when Raymond didn't leave.

"What, Raymond?"

"Um, I need a favor?"

"Oh yeah! Shoot."

"Um, if it's not too much to ask, can you go get some tea bags for me?"

"Of course, Raymond. I'd be happy to."

Daniella ran out of her room and came back from the store. (This was down the hill 2 minutes away.)

"I'm home, y'all."

Then Raymond bounced into the room like a child at Christmas finding his present. His eyes had waterfall tears in them.

"Oh, thank you! You brought my tea bags!"

Then he looked in her hands, but all she had were about 100 yellow chips. (poker chips)

"W-wait. Where are they?!"

"Um, um, I hear my mom calling. Bye!"

Daniella ran for the door, but ran into Isabelle instead.

"Uh, hey sis! W-What's shakin'?"

"Your head's gonna be shakin' if you don't tell me what you did this time."

"Why do I always have to be the one to do something?"

"Because it's always you."

"Oh, yeah! Right."

Daniella always has her cool when she's innocent, but since she obviously did something, she cracked.

"I pawned the tea bags for poker chips!"

Isabelle sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Figures."

"Sorry! I couldn't pass up the opportunity, but, um, do you know where Satan is?"

Then Isabelle's eye began to twitch and she completely lost it.

"You are not playing poker with Satan!"

"Damn."

Then Daniella huffed to her room to wallow in her "sorrow." (You realize she's not going to listen to Isabelle. It's just to be expected from someone like Daniella.)

"She's not going to listen to me, is she Raymond?"

"I'm afraid not."

"CHIBODEE!!"

As if right on cue, Chibodee came running down the hallway and hid behind Isabelle.

"What did you do now, Crocket?"

"Daniellasauras-Rex is on the rampage!!"

Then Daniella came skidding to a halt from running down the hallway. She stopped five inches from Isabelle. (She was going to play poker with Satan, but he wasn't home.)

"Okay, where is that dirty little slimeball?"

Isabelle stepped aside, revealing a very scared Chibodee. He had a very guilty and sheepish grin on his face.

"Uh, h-hey Daniella. W-what's happenin'?"

"Don't give me that crap!"

"What did he do now?"

Daniella held up the shiny side of a CD. It was really badly scratched. Then Isabelle cocked and eyebrow.

"What CD is it?"

"Oh! This is the best part!"

Daniella turned over the CD and Isabelle's eye began to twitch.

"Don't worry sis that was my reaction to this mutiny."

Then Isabelle blew.

"You scratched OUR Evanescence CD?!!"

"I'm sorry!"

He gave Isabelle his famous puppy dog eyes.

"ACK! Isabelle, don't look!"

"But it's too cute!"

"You should thank the Big Guy upstairs that I'm here."

Daniella turned to Chibodee and bared her fangs.

"AHHH!! She's gonna kill me and my hair!!"

In a manner f speaking, he put his tail between his legs and headed for the hills.

"Did you have to do that?"

"UGH! Do I have to spell it out for you? E-V-A-N-E-S-C-E-N-C-E C-D!! Sheesh, and I thought I was the braindead one."

Then Isabelle put her arm around Daniella.

"I need to give you a raise."

Now it was Daniella's eye that twitched.

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? A MAID?!!"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot."

Isabelle burst out laughing. Daniella wasn't that amused.

"Girl, you need glasses and a brain test."

Then Daniella ran down the hallway after Chibodee chanting her battle cry of death. You could hear Chibodee's girl (Dani's fault) scream throughout the whole house.

"Those two will never quit. They're such delinquents."

"Hey Isabelle!! I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your manga book!" said an incoming Daniella.

"WHAT?! HEY, COME BACK HERE YOU!!"

Then Isabelle ran after Daniella and chased her while Daniella was preoccupied chasing Chibodee.

"I think Mademoiselle Isabelle is a delinquent as well."

"Daniella, come back here with that book!!"

"You have to catch me first!"

"That's no fair! You're a cheetah demon! I call that an unfair advantage!"

"Ah, shut up and run."

"Running, running, walking, panting. Damn you, Daniella! Get your ass back here!"

"Too late! Oh, Chibodee is getting tired too. Now is when I move in for the kill!"

Then Daniella jumped.

"DANIELLA, IF YOU TOUCH HIM, NO MORE SNACKS!"

Daniella stopped in mid-air. Her claws were extended and her fangs were bared. (She looked like something out of the Matrix) Then she dropped into a chair and sulkily tapped her foot.

"Oh, stop pouting, Daniella."

"Hmph."

Then Isabelle walked over to Daniella in her chair ad patted her on the head.

"Good kitty demon girl."

"Shoo fly, don't bother me."

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor." Said Isabelle sarcastically.

"That's one thing that makes me special."

"And completely bonkers."

"Ah, go chase your tail."

"Well, it would be more productive than what you do."

"Hey, killing people is a sacred art!"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna make killing you a sacred art."

"That is if you can catch me!"

"Not that again! Wait!"

Then Isabelle got an evil idea.

"What are you scheming?"

"Oh, Daniella!"

"W-What?"

"Snacks. Now sit."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good kitty."

"Meow... You gotta stop mocking me. It's gonna get you in serious trouble."

Daniella bared her fangs.

"Ah, get off your high horse."

"Snacks."

Daniella spat on the floor and her eyes began to glow red.

"Uh-oh...AHHH! SHE'S IMMUNE TO THE SNACKS! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! CHIBODEE!"

"Yes?"

Chibodee appeared right behind Isabelle and looked at Daniella.

"AHHH! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!"

Then Chibodee put Isabelle in front of him. Daniella rose to her feet and began to walk slowly towards the two. Isabelle's eyes widened and she put Chibodee in front of her.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Chibodee would be protecting me."

"I'M NOT!! I'M BEING HELD HERE LIKE A WALL!!"

"Exactly my point."

"You are a strange chick."

"I'm gonna give you two five seconds to run for your lives."

Both Isabelle and Chibodee turned to look at each other as their eyes widened. In a matter of seconds, they were gone. Then Daniella reverted back to normal. She began to rub her hands together.

"Now, where are my snacks?"

"Mademoiselle Daniella, can I please have my tea?"

"Oh, okay."

Daniella reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a cup of tea.

"B-B-But...," sputtered Raymond.

"I love narratives," smiled Daniella.

"B-But..."

"Oh, stop it Raymond. A cup of tea is a cup of tea."

"J-Jolly good."

Isabelle was upstairs walking down the hallway, talking with Chibodee.

"Chibodee, whenever you see Daniella's eyes glow, run for your puny pathetic life! Don't dawdle like an idiot."

"Man, now I see what you have to go through every day."

"Oh yeah, NOW I FEEL LOVED AROUND HERE!!"

"I'll give you a hug!" said Chibodee.

"You will? Wait; is this another one of your stupid half-baked schemes to get back at me for the whipped cream incident?"

"It would be, but it's not, even though getting whipped cream down your pants isn't the best feeling in the world. I'm not doing anything!"

"Truth?"

"Yes!"

"So I can give you a hug?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Okay."

Then Daniella's voice came ringing out through the hallway.

"Touch her and I'll stuff you up a tree!"

"Ipe!"

Then Chibodee ran upstairs to his room and locked the door.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"You may be my sister, but I can still stuff you up a tree."

"Uh, n-no comment."

"Good, now may I have my snacks?"

"Yes! That's my Daniella's stomach talking! Daniellasauras-Rex is gone forev... well, for now at least."

"Isabelle, where's the cheese?"

"Oh boy! Uh, top shelf, Daniella, as always."

"Oh, hooray! Cheese! Wait, where's the cheese? ACK! ISABELLE! THE CHEESE WAS MOVED!"

"WHAT?! WHO COULD HAVE- CHIBODEE!!"

"NOW THERY'RE BOTH GONNA KILL ME!!"

Then Isabelle got a hold of Chibodee and dragged him into the kitchen. He would've been kicking and screaming, but after years of living with two women stronger than you, you tend to just give up after the 700th time around.

"Okay, bucko. Where's my cheese?"

"U-Uh, the c-cheese is..."

Then Chibodee fainted in fear of being pummeled by the cheese queen, Daniella.

"Nice. Now we won't know where the cheese is for even longer."

"Sorry, were the fangs too much?"

"Uh, yeah! You almost killed him!"

Then Isabelle bent down and put Chibodee's head in her lap.

"Chib, are you okay?"

"AH! Mushy stuff! That's my cue to leave. Peace out, y'all."

"Chib, can you please wake up."

Then Isabelle had an idea.

"This will wake that weird pervert up."

Then Isabelle leaned down and kissed Chibodee. As if he was Frankenstein, Chibodee awoke.

"Whoa, were things getting hot in here or is it just me?"

"It's just you."

"Damn, I could have sworn."

"Chibodee, where's the cheese?"

Chibodee thought about it then pulled his head up and whispered something in Isabelle's ear.

"Oh! So THAT'S where it is!"

"He, he, yeah. Wait, are you gonna tell Daniella?"

"Ye... well, eventually."

"Yes! You rock!"

Chibodee then kissed Isabelle, got up, and ran to his room. Isabelle was just sitting on the kitchen floor in utter shock. Then she realized what happened and fell backwards onto the floor, love struck.

"What are you doing? Dieing, perhaps?"

"Can it, Inuyasha. I've just come from an amazing encounter. Let me bask in my glory for a few more years."

Inuyasha is one of the men living in the mansion as well as Chibodee. Inuyasha is a half dog-demon who is very compassionate (post Kikyo for those who watch the show) and strong at the same time. He had beautiful amber eyes, snow white hair, and a cute yet cocky smile. He is currently Daniella's boyfriend and has a half brother named Sesshoumaru.

"No can do, cat lady. You have a visitor at the door and I have to find Daniella. She promised we would go roller skating."

"Okay, oh, can I come too?"

"Sure, just be ready by 7:30."

"Yeah, sure. I gotta go get the door."

Isabelle ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. Then she slid into the vinyl floored entrance way.

(ACK! MR. GABOR (math teacher) JUST YELLED AT ME FOR WRITING IN CLASS!!... looks in all directions Okay, coast is clear.)

Isabelle opened up the double mahogany doors revealing two familiar faces.

"Domon! And S-Sesshoumaru!"

"What's up, cat lady? Where's Daniella? She invited us skating!"

"You'll have to find her, Domon. She has to be somewhere."

Domon stepped inside past Isabelle leaving a certain white haired full demon standing right in front of her smiling. (ACK! SESSHOUMARU DOESN'T SMILE! WHO'S IN CHARGE OF THIS STORY?! Oh, me. Okay, okay. Rewind.)

A certain white haired full demon was standing in front of her, arms crossed, and his normal straight face.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! W-What's up?"

"Isabelle, why is your face red and why are you sputtering?"

"Because I haven't seen you for a whole year! You left, you big jerk!"

Then Sesshoumaru grabbed Isabelle and gave her a BIG bear hug.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

(Hm, that might be a little ooc for Sesshoumaru. Maybe I should make it less mushy. Oh well, I can't anyway or else the creator of Isabelle will kill me.)

"You didn't come back! I waited for a whole year and you didn't even bother to write!"

"Calm down, cat lady."

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME THAT?! WHAT'S THE DEAL?!"

"What? Daniella told me over the phone that you went by that nickname."

"Wha...DANIELLA!!"

"Yes?"

"Stop popping out from behind walls! One day you're gonna send me to an early grave."

"No, I'm just going to send you to a mental institution."

"You are sooo mean."

Then Daniella saw Sesshoumaru start to crack his knuckles, she knew what that meant, and she ran.

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru is being mean!"

Inuyasha appeared out of the coat closet with Tetsusaiga.

"Why the hell were you in there?"

"Chibodee locked me in there when I cut his mullet off."

"About time someone did that," Isabelle mumbled.

"I'm glad someone approves of my barber skills."

"Okay, enough talk little brother. If you want to fight, bring it on."

"You got it, boa-boy."

"Um, guys, if you wanna fight, take it outside."

"Yes ma'am."

They hung their heads and walked outside onto the front lawn. Then their energy burst back to life and a huge sibling rivalry battle began. (We all know Inu's gonna win, right? whack of a frying pan Ow.)

"Men. If you can't beat 'em, date 'em, and if you can't date 'em, kill 'em."

"Then how did **we** not beat them?"

"Because we're gullible idiots, my friend."

"Damn, Daniella. Your genius is showing."

"ACK! Where?!"

"Just kidding."

"Don't scare me like that! whines I'm highly sensitive!"

"Highly sensitive my ass. You're practically immune to other people's bad comments."

"Oh yeah?! Prove it!"

"Jackass."

"What? Where's my cheese?"

"My point is proven."

"Hey Isabelle."

"What?"

"I say we have some fun and raid Chibodee's hair dye stash."

"What are you scheming? Hey, that's something you should be saying to me!"

"Whatever. Let's go."

They walked cautiously upstairs to Chibodee's bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet.

"Jackpot!"

"Daniella, be careful with those!"

"What could possibly happen?"

Then Daniella squeezed the bottle of pink hair dye and it flew up to the ceiling right above Isabelle.

"Nothing could POSSIBLY happen, huh?"

"Oh, come on, lighten up!"

Then the hair dye started to fall in globs onto Isabelle's hair. She was so preoccupied with Daniella that she didn't even notice, but Daniella sure did. (Like Daniella would miss an opportunity to see Isabelle in an embarrassing predicament.) Then Isabelle cocked an eyebrow as she watched Daniella cover her mouth to try and fight back a laughing fit.

"What?"

"Ha! Look in the mirror, Pinky!"

Then Daniella dropped on the floor and was having a laughing fit. Isabelle looked in the mirror.

"OH MY GOD!I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!JEEZ DANIELLA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SENSIBLE ONE!!"

"Isabelle, I'm surprised that by now you still haven't learned that I have no sensibility whatsoever. Uh, uh-oh."

"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Uh-huh."

"This is perfect. Uh, hi Chib! W-What's up?"

"The hair dye on the ceiling. THAT'S what's up!"

"Oh, and Isabelle? This would be our chance to run," said Daniella.

"Uh, Daniella, Chibodee is blocking the only exit."

"Well, we can always go my way!"

"What way is that?"

Then Daniella bowed her head and ran at the wall. She hit once and a giant hole appeared.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked."

"This is my way."

"Daniella! I'm not done with you!"

"Um, I'll see ya later, sis. Bye!"

Then Daniella ran through the wall and plastered it back together.

"I hate narratives," sighed Isabelle."

Isabelle was left staring at a very angry Chibodee. Isabelle sighed and bowed her head so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Oh, I REALLY feel loved now!"

"Isabelle, what were you doing?"

"Um, p-playing with the hair-dye?"

"Wrong answer. What were you doing in here?"

Isabelle's hair could have looked like fire as she began to get REALLY angry.

"Why is it always my fault when something like this happens?! For one minute could you trust me?! That's what people in love need for a relationship! Too bad for you, because I trust Sesshoumaru! Now move before I call Kirara (Daniella) or hit you myself!"

Chibodee was awestruck. Sure, she had yelled at him before, but this he had never seen. He came into the realization that Isabelle's hands were glowing. Then, he stood up and refused to move.

"Move."

"N-No. I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Well I am!"

Then a hand that looked like Daniella's grabbed Chibodee's head.

"Daniella?"

"No."

"Then a figure appeared next to Chibodee. His eyes piercing Isabelle's, he was here for her.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Isabelle ran to him and buried her face in his boa.

"It's okay. You are strong, Chibodee is weak. The weak should be disposed of."

"Wait, Sesshoumaru. I have a few things to say to Mr. Hair Dye over there."

Isabelle and a bewildered Sesshoumaru turned around to face an angry Daniella. She nodded at Sesshoumaru to back down. He nodded and stepped back. Chibodee was left to stare into the ice-cold eyes of a very, VERY angry demon sister.

"Great, now she's gonna kill me."

"Daniella, you don't have to..."

"No Isabelle. This has to be said now. Listen you. I don't care how mad you are at my sister, it's my fault your hair dye is messed up. And it seems that how you treated her shows that you care more for your hair dye than my sister's feelings. I'll tell you what. If you EVER do that to Isabelle again, you're gonna wish you hadn't later. Do you understand me?! Or do I have to teach you physically?"

Chibodee sank his head and he was sweating bullets. Even Sesshoumaru was looking scared.

"Good, now get out of my sight, Crocket, and never cross mine or my sister's paths again!"

Daniella stepped aside as Chibodee edged past her. She watched him with her piercing emerald eyes as he ran away.

"He's weak."

Then Daniella changed her whole mood and smiled as she turned to Isabelle and Sesshoumaru. They both fell on their heads with a sweat drop.

"Your sister scares me."

"She scares me too."

"What? Did I do something."

Isabelle and Sesshoumaru stood up staring at her blankly.

"N-No you didn't, but wasn't that a little harsh?" said Isabelle.

"Something that may be harsh has to be said sooner or later if it's the truth. Plus, you would've done the same for me."

"You're right, but I wouldn't have be as scary as you were. You scared me a little."

"Sorry. I sometimes lose it when I'm mad. I'm a regular mini-Sesshoumaru on steroids."

"So when did you get so smart?"

"I learned some of my lessons from you, remember?"

Daniella smiled and left to go to her room.

"She's right, you did teach her."

"I did, and she taught me."

"What did she teach you?"

"How to be a great sister and have a free spirit."

"I'm sure she feels the same about you."

"You're right. We support each other, just like you're supporting me now."

"That's how it should be."

Then Isabelle put her hands on his cheeks as he did the same to her.

"Sesshoumaru, speaking of support, could you support your brother? Daniella loves him like I love you."

"Not a chance."

"You devil you."

Then he kissed her softly and Isabelle's mind raced.

"I trust him like I trust Daniella. This really means something to me."

They let go of each other as he grabbed her hand and let her go change for skating. Isabelle went to her room and put on loose blue jeans with a diamond studded belt. Then she put on a navy blue tank top with a tight seashell necklace. She then pulled her hair into a side ponytail. Last, she found her black leather high heels.

"That looks good!" she thought to herself.

She walked out of her room and looked next door to see Daniella doing the same. She had on tight blue jeans with a black silk belt loop. She also had on the same heels and a seashell necklace as Isabelle. Her hair was in a regular ponytail and had on a red halter top.

"Hey Dani, um, thanks for what happened."

"No problem. I've got your back and you've got mine."

"Right."

Then Inuyasha bounded out of his room. Daniella's eyes turned to hearts as she fell over.

"Nice, Inu."

"What? I thought she'd like my new look!"

"She does. She REALLY does."

Inuyasha was wearing white Nike shoes with very baggy blue jeans. He also had on a plain white t-shirt with a red, black and blue loose button up that wasn't buttoned. He was smiling with his black shades and backwards red cap.

"Now that I see this, you look good."

"Thanks. Um, is she gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, watch this. Hey Daniella! Inuyasha is with Kikyo!"

Daniella jumped up and was as mad as hell.

"WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD OF A PREISTESS!!"

"Whoa, whoa Daniella! I was just kidding. Jeez. You are WAY over defensive!"

"Shut up. You suck, but no one's allowed to have MY Inu-baby."

Inuyasha blushed and smiled as his sunglasses fell down his nose revealing his sparkling amber eyes.

"Hey Daniella."

"What, Inu-baby?"

"I'll race you downstairs!"

They both smiled as they bounded downstairs in a ruckus.

"Those two. They both act like Children, but they act like mature adults at heart."

"You're right. They are a little juvenile, but they're a good match."

"Hello Sesshoumaru."

She turned around to see Sesshoumaru ready for skating. He was wearing baggy black jeans and white Nike shoes. He wore a black muscle shirt and had on a black bandana that covered his head.

"WOW! Sesshoumaru is a punk and Inuyasha is a skate punk."

"So you like the new look?"

"Hell yeah."

"Domon and Chibodee aren't coming."

"Why not?"

"You might have already guessed why Chibodee isn't coming, but Domon had business to attend to."

"Let me guess. Gundam fight?"

"Bingo."

"Jeez, he works too much."

"Yeah, I know. But when I told Daniella that he wasn't coming she really didn't seem that disappointed."

"Heh, you can't see it? My sister loves Inuyasha way too much. I can sense it from her brainwaves and by the way she looks at him."

"Hm. I sense I'm getting that look from you now?"

"You are. Oh, and Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Race you downstairs!"

"You're on cat lady!"

"You're gonna wish that you hadn't raced me later Fluffy!"

Of course, Isabelle was a very naughty girl, so halfway down the stairs she stuck her foot out and tripped Sesshoumaru.

"Ha-ha! Too slow Sesshoumaru!"

Meanwhile, Daniella and Inuyasha were in Raymond's limo outside the mansion waiting for the late, senile couple.

"What are they doing in there?" asked Daniella.

"I have a rough idea."

"Pervert."

"Well your sister is feisty and believe it or not my brother does have emotions."

"He does? My god."

"Yeah, I know. Hard to believe my brother can actually smile."

"But you smile, and you have a beautiful smile, fangs and all."

Inuyasha smiled and slipped his sunglasses off.

"You know Inuyasha, you have beautiful eyes too."

"Not as pretty as yours."

"You lie like the dog-demon you are, come here."

She grabbed his face and brought it to hers. She passionately kissed him and then let go so she could place her forehead on his.

"If this is the payment I get for having beautiful eyes and teeth I should be paid by you more often."

"Hey lovebirds!"

"Gack! Isabelle!"

"Getting a little cozy in here?"

"Um, n-no."

"Scoot over, we need room too."

"I don't think you need room, I think you and Isabelle need the whole limo."

"Watch it half-breed."

"C'mon, don't kill each other before we even leave the driveway."

"Yes ma'am."

So Inuyasha sat on the end closest to the front, Daniella sat next to him. Then, there was a gap in the leather chairs and on the opposite seat sat Sesshoumaru and Isabelle. The limo was a black stretch limo that was owned and driven by Raymond. The interior was leather and opposite the seats was a small bar for drinks. A tinted window separated the driver from the rest of the limo so Raymond couldn't see or hear the people in back. Then the limo started and off they were for a 30 minute drive to the rink.

"One, what's this rink like, and two, how long are we staying?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well, there's a really big wooden rink with a disco ball in the center with colored disco lights next to it. It also had wooden booths and tables to sat at, an arcade, prizes, food, you can do the limbo, the hokey-pokey, the simple dance, and couple skates. And through all of this they play song over the loudspeaker from "Hey Ya" to "Shake Ya Tail Feather." We will be there from eight o'clock to eleven, which will be three hours long."

"Wow... Isabelle, wanna do the hokey-pokey with me?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I want to couple skate with Daniella."

"We know!"

"Chibodee would go for the arcade... Oops! Sorry about that Belle-belle. I just had one of my really pinheaded moments."

Sesshoumaru kissed Isabelle's cheek as a look of sadness crossed her face. Then her face lit back up.

"That's alright Daniella. You're our pinhead."

"I know, but sometimes I gotta learn to put my foot in my mouth."

"I can help you with that," said Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! What have I told you about threatening my sister?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy."

"Oh! We're here! Everyone pile out!"

Daniella ran to the door and Sesshoumaru accidentally hit her from behind as she went flying out the door straight for the asphalt.

"DANIELLA!!"

Then two hands shot out and grabbed Daniella around her stomach that held her from falling. She felt long claws and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Inuyasha, that was close."

"Um, that wasn't me."

Daniella turned her head to see a concerned Sesshoumaru had reached out and at the last moment had saved her.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru! Um, and Inuyasha, be careful when you say "pile out" next time."

"Sorry, it was the spur of the moment."

"Again, thanks Sesshoumaru!"

"You may be annoying like my little brother from time to time, but he's my brother and I have his back, so I've got yours."

"AW! Sesshoumaru, that was sweet!" gushed Isabelle.

"Yeah well, she's like family to me. She may even be related to me someday."

Inuyasha blushed as he knew that for Daniella to be related to Sesshoumaru, one of the brothers would have to get married, namely him.

"Um, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get down now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Sesshoumaru lifted Daniella onto her feet and set her on the ground. Isabelle hopped out next to Daniella and pulled on her ponytail. They both laughed as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha followed behind them. Raymond came out and closed their door.

"We're done at eleven Raymond."

"Right-o, I'll be here then. Have a great time."

"Thanks Raymond. Be safe driving home!"

Then he bowed, got in the car, and drove away. The couples walked inside the roller rink ready to party. They found themselves in a small room with a big door leading to the rink. Also in the lobby was the ticket window.

"How much is it?"

"Eight dollars."

Isabelle and Daniella grabbed their purses as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru grabbed their wallets. Inuyasha lowered Daniella's hand as she looked at him.

"I'll pay for you."

"Really? That's sweet of you, Inu-baby."

Daniella kissed Inuyasha on the forehead as she put her purse away and got her tickets.

"See y'all inside!"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and saw he hadn't followed his gesture. Inuyasha silently elbowed him to do the same for Isabelle. She was rummaging through her purse when Sesshoumaru handed her the money.

"Here, Isabelle."

"Thanks Sesshoumaru! That's very thoughtful of you."

"Sure, no problem."

Isabelle kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek as she followed after Daniella excitedly to get her skates.

"Thanks lil' bro. I owe you one."

"No problem. I've got your back."

"I know, now let's go."

Once they were all inside, the lights were lowered and they had gotten there before they officially opened the rink. They found a booth and put their skates on.

"Sweet! We made it in time!"

"And we're sitting by the food area!" said Inuyasha.

"Jeez, men and their appetites."

"What? I love to eat, and so does Daniella with her cast iron stomach."

"Hey! My stomach can just hold more food than yours, so Bleh!"

She stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"You're right, Daniella, your stomach isn't cast-iron, it's a black hole."

Both Inuyasha and Isabelle burst out laughing and rolled onto the floor.

"Not funny in the least. Can we PLEASE be serious?"

"O-Okay. Ha, ha."

"We're gonna have WAY too much fun!"

"I am ready to shred this place!"

"Ditto."

Then the loudspeaker came on. As the lights were dimmed, the disco ball sent soft white light shining on the rink. The loudspeaker then had a voice come over it.

"Okay, the first skate is for 2 or 3 people."

Then the song "Invisible" by Clay Aiken began to play as couples entered the floor. Then two girls came up to the gang's table and grabbed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They were blonde twins. All Isabelle and Daniella could think was Barbie dolls. They had on bracelets with their names on them. The one on the right was Crystal and the one on the left was Jami. They both had on the same thing: really mini, mini skirts, very high heels, belly rings, shirts that revealed their waists, matching bracelets, and hair in a ponytail.

"Hey fellas! We need some cute guys to skate with and obviously this trash over here are the two twin sister disasters. We are perfection. Let's leave these wannabes to skate with themselves."

Daniella shot out of her seat with a blaze in her eyes. Isabelle noticed Daniella's angry aura and she shrank down into her seat.

"Uh-oh."

"Listen, Ms. Barbie, you better take that mask off because it's scaring the little kids. If anyone hasn't informed you, it's not Halloween, so let go of our dates or I'll skate all over your heads!"

"Yeah, that would hurt especially with how big YOU are."

Then it was Isabelle's turn to stand up in rage.

"If you EVER insult my sister again, you blonde hoe, I'm gonna take that skate and shove it down your throat! Oh, and in case you didn't notice fatso, my sister is skinnier than you, Miss Thang and is probably a better sister than yours."

"Watch YOUR mouth! I'm not gonna take any crap from a hoe like you!"

Then Dani snapped. That last comment had been the last straw.

"You filthy bastard! No one calls my sister that and comes out alive!" yelled Daniella.

Daniella's hands glowed an intense red color as her eyes flared in fury.

"You will never cross our paths again!"

Daniella put two fingers on the girl who yelled at Isabelle and had Sesshoumaru.

"Bitch. CHEETAH BLADE!!"

A fierce red light shot through the girl's head. Her eyes went blank as she toppled to the floor unconscious.

"You're lucky I spared you."

"Bitch! What did you do to my sister?!"

Isabelle then put her hand on the girl's face and her hand glowed a dark black.

"You filthy witch! Go to hell! DEMON FLAME!!"

She shot at the girl with Inuyasha as she coughed and sank to the floor.

"Damn you."

Everyone in the roller rink had looked at the horrible sight.

"Isabelle, we need to use the forgetfulness spell."

"Right. Forget Petals!"

Flower petals began to fall as the people in the roller rink blinked and looked around confused. Then they remembered where they were and began to redo whatever they were doing before. The two blonde girls were put in a booth by Isabelle and Daniella and they made it look like they were sleeping. Although, when Isabelle used her forget spell, Daniella covered Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's eyes so the spell wouldn't affect them. The girls' expressions softened, but they were hurt. Sesshoumaru's face softened as he went up to Isabelle and hugged her securely.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't do anything for you. Believe me; no one could take your place, Isabelle."

Then Sesshoumaru kicked Inuyasha in the shin motioning him to do the same. He also walked up and threw his arms around Daniella. She was crying softly.

"He's right. You're both all we need in our lives, so stop crying."

Then Inuyasha mouthed the words "now we're even" to Sesshoumaru. He nodded as Inuyasha wiped away Daniella's tears.

"C'mon! We came here to skate, right? Let's go have some fun! Would you skate with me, Isabelle?"

"You betcha."

"Would you honor me with your presence, Daniella?"

"Oh, shut up and skate ya big softie."

Both couples enjoyed themselves immensely. Daniella kept jumping over the limbo stick which was hilarious to Isabelle and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had no clue what the simple dance was, so at the end when they all had to fall down, Isabelle stuck out her skate making Sesshoumaru fall to the floor. He landed next to Isabelle, shocked, and then they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Finally, Inuyasha enjoyed the couple skate with Daniella because they made something so romantic absolutely hilarious. They sang the songs really loud and obnoxious making Isabelle's drink come out her nose. Unfortunately, all great things have to come to an end. However, the couples felt the night went too quickly. They stood outside talking after they had turned in their skates.

"That was great!"

"We have GOT to do that again next week!" said Isabelle.

"Yeah, but we need to teach Daniella how to do the limbo."

"Yeah Daniella, there's a reason the song says to go UNDER the limbo stick."

"I know nothing of that terrible sentence. I go OVER the limbo stick."

"Whatever, you're hopeless."

Daniella bowed.

"Thank you."

"Oh! Our ride's here!"

"I'm bushed. Hey Inu-baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I think my room is alive."

Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin as he looked up at the sky as if thanking the Big Guy.

"Well, u-um, okay, whatever you want."

Daniella smiled triumphantly as she elbowed Isabelle. She knew what to do. She poked Sesshoumaru and he turned to see her gazing at him with puppy-dog eyes. He bought it, hook, line, and sinker.

"All right, but even though your room's clean, I'll let you stay with me."

Isabelle and Daniella clapped their hands in victory. They both smiled and said so low that only they could hear:

"Score."

The limo pulled up to them as Raymond got out and opened their door.

"I hope you all had fun tonight."

"We did. It was a blast!"

"Oh, and there are fresh smoothies in the bar area for all of you."

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and ran to the limo door. They were so worried about smoothies that they forgot to duck. They went flying backwards as they argued in mid-air.

"If you weren't so fat, Sesshoumaru, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Shut up! That was your fault!"

Then both boys were caught from behind by a pair of warm hands. They looked up and saw two girls laughing and smiling at them. Their eyes sparkled as they spoke in unison.

"Don't worry; we've got your backs!"

Both boys looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, we know."

End of Mini Story Chapter 1 (Not so mini, huh?) Another chapter, and yes, we realize this was long. Also, we have nothing against blondes in case you thought we did.(Mostly modeled after a couple of girls at our school, so don't be offended, please) Please Read and review. Thank you to all who reviewed the first chap. I'll recognize you next time, because I have a headahce. (This fic was too long, 44 pgs written out) Here's something. Tell us what character you're most like. Isabelle- the serious/fun one, Daniella- the party animal, Raymond- the freak out, Sesshoumaru- the sort of emotionless, Inuyasha- the kind one, Chibodee- the "Special" one aka, not here right now, or Domon- the currently busy one. Please tell us in the review.


End file.
